


Picking Up Derek Hale

by favefangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Text Messages, boys falling in love, pure fluff, sort of, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sends Derek pick-up lines, fluff ensues.</p>
<p>(There is only one bad word.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_**Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?** _

_No but it hurt like a bitch crawling up from hell._

**_So THAT'S why you're so hot!_ **

\--

Derek doesn't remember why he ever gave _Stiles Stilinski_ his phone number, only that ever since that drunken night at some party, Stiles has been texting him non-stop. Not only that, but every message is another cheesy pick-up line. Derek has to _hide_ his phone so no one sees - he has a reputation to keep. He's pretty sure that Stiles' name for him in his contacts is _Sourwolf_. He cringes at the thought.


	2. Two

**Did you sit on sugar?**

_I swear to God, Stiles, if this is about my ass._

**Because you have a pretty sweet ass.**

\--

Derek absolutely does not grin even a _little_ bit at this, not at all. He glares like a...like a... _sourwolf_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the usual upload day for this story will be Wednesday, but my schedule is totally packed over the next few weeks including this one, so I apologise for tardiness on any of my works now.


	3. Three

**I would offer you a cigarette but you're already smoking hot.**

_Are we ignoring that it's a breach of my scholarship and morals to smoke?_

**Dude, way to kill it.**

\--

Derek can only smile at his phone, and roll over in bed. Yeah, it's totally worth losing sleep to talk to Stiles.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating because of the few bad words which are said in the story, and for no other reason.

**Dude, Harris is a fucking dick.**

_Why, what did he do this time?_

**Tried to kick me out of his lecture for doodling.**

_Well what were you doodling?_

**Just...something...**

_Maybe you shouldn't have been?_

**You're worse than Scott!**

\--

It wasn't just pick up lines anymore, they were talking to each other like actual friends, like they actually cared about each other. It was wierd, Derek had never had a friend quite like Stiles before, but he liked it. He liked that Stiles wasn't like everyone he met. He liked that Stiles was totally his own person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I didn't get wifi until Thursday because I've just moved house and then I didn't have it again at the weekend and I have so much coursework! I'm going to London on Wednesday and so I'll probably not be able to post the next chapter until late Thursday, or on Friday. Sorry.


	5. Five.

**On a scale of one to ten, you're a nine and I'm the one you need.**

_On a scale of one to ten, I give this a two. And that's only because your perseverance is admirable._

**See, I knew you secretly liked it!**

\--

Derek doesn't secretly like it, it's not much of a secret anymore. He blushes every time Stiles enters a room, and Boyd keeps teasing him about smiling at his phone every time Stiles texts him, and how it's a frown when it's someone else. Which, okay, Derek may do quite a lot, but does he have to bring it up every time Derek's phone buzzes?


	6. Six

**Have you fallen in love with me yet?**

_This is a terrible line._

**It's not a line.**

_Oh._

**Oh.**

\--

In truth, Derek didn't know if he was in love. He knew that there was definitely something there, that something was just so hard to label. He wanted to be straight with Stiles - ignore the appalling choice of words - and say exactly he felt, but he just couldn't be sure what that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I started trying to make things more angsty but probably failed miserably.  
> Also congrats to me for uploading on time this week! I think I deserve a virtual round of applause, don't you?


	7. Seven

**I'll treat you like my homework, slam you on the table and do you all night long.**

_You never do your homework. I'm not even sure you get homework._

**Again, ruining it.**

\--

Derek thought it was adorable whenever Stiles sent him lines that didn't work, but it felt so much like a step back. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the retreat back into the 'maybe' zone, but he didn't want to lead Stiles into anything he couldn't say for sure he wanted. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.


	8. Eight

**Can I be honest with you?**

_You are anyway._

**I genuinely like you, and I don't know how you feel about me, I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but I just need you to know. I also need to know how you feel about me, because I don't want to waste anymore time on this if nothing's going to come from it.**

\--

Derek's heart was beating hard. He knew, he wasn't an idiot, but he didn't _know_. He knew Stiles liked him, like just about everyone else, he didn't know Stiles meant it. All the lines, the late night conversations, the smiles across the dining room. Hell, Stiles even started showing up to all of Derek's basketball games. Derek knew for a fact that Stiles hated Basketball! Now he knew, but he also knew that Stiles wasn't the only one falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot more serious than the others but meh.  
> Also, sorry this is late, I don't really have an excuse. School ends soon and it's gotten to that point in the year where I just don't give a crap anymore. But I'll try not to be late this week!   
> This is also the penultimate chapter, but I have a second part of this fic complete, and a third in progress. I'm not too keen on them yet but I have time to work on them!


	9. Nine

_Hey, Stiles?_

**_Yeah?_ **

_Do you have a parachute?_

**_Uh, no, why?_ **

_Because I'm falling for you._

**_Hey Derek?_ **

_Yeah?_

**_Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by a few more times?_ **

_I'll pick you up at eight, be ready. Wear your black jeans, they make your ass look good._

\--

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Yeah, he'd fallen for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh, this one is over! They're finally together. I hope this was okay? Please let me know! I've been a little absent from writing recently, because I'm still at school and it's all a bit stressful, but hopefully soon I'll have actual free time again!  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they make me smile!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
